1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an interactive mascara applicator where one aspect comprises; a handle end portion; an opposite brush end portion having bristles; and a button positioned on the handle end portion which when radially depressed causes the bristles to move with respect to the applicator, so that one may hold the handle end portion and depress the button with a single hand to apply mascara.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional mascara applicator has a handle located at its top end, a brush located at its bottom end, and a rod located in between the two, connecting the handle with the brush. The handle is used for gripping and maneuvering the entire assembly while the brush is used for stroking and coating the lashes.
The brush section of most commercial mascara applicators are fixed and permanently attached to the rod however, there have been some brush sections shown in the prior art that are adjustable. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 to Gueret and Arraudeau a makeup applicator is disclosed where the diameter of the brush section is adjustable. When a knob is rotated between a high and low position, the rod moves axially causing the bellow or brush section to bulk outward resulting in a change in the diameter of the brush.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,235 to Kingsford an applicator is described where the spacing between the bristles of the brush are adjustable through a tension adjusting means. The brush section, which is generally characterized by a coil or a spring gets compressed causing the spacing between the bristles to be altered.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,038 to Kingsford, a mascara applicator is disclosed in which the applicator head""s curvature can be altered by way of an adjusting rod. The rod can be extended into the applicator head so as to straighten a pre-curved applicator.
In each of the prior art patents disclosed, the adjustment of the brush section is shown to occur only prior or subsequent to the actual application. In other words, a user must stop, pre-select the desired adjustment position, and then proceed with using the brush. The prior art patents do not allow for any changes in the configuration of the applicator""s brush section during the actual application. Further, each of the prior art patents discussed above do not allow the brush section to be replaced when needed. This is an important issue in most commercial institutions where consumers desire to try on mascara products prior to the purchased. Some commercial institutions offer sample mascara tubes but, generally the same brush is used by all. This can present a serious hygiene problem if the brush gets contaminated.
Accordingly, the advantages of my invention are:
to disclose an applicator where the shape of the brush section and/or the bristle alignment within the brush section can be interactively altered.
to disclose an applicator where the brush section can interactively rotate.
It is a further object of this invention to disclose an expandable applicator brush sleeve that can be removed or replaced whenever needed.
The objects and advantages delineated above are achieved according to the invention in that the applicator assembly has a set of xe2x80x9cpush and releasexe2x80x9d buttons located on the assembly""s handle end portion. When the xe2x80x9cpush and releasexe2x80x9d buttons are engaged (pushed in), the bristles within the brush section react immediately by changing their alignment, shape, or s by causing the entire brush section to rotate. Likewise, when the xe2x80x9cpush and releasexe2x80x9d buttons are disengaged (not pushed in), the bristles return to their original position. In other words, the xe2x80x9cpush and releasexe2x80x9d buttons create an interactive relationship between a user""s operational commands and the derivative positioning of the bristles within the brush section. In addition, the brush section is an expandable sleeve that fits over the bottom end of the applicator rod and is replaceable.
An interactive approach is defined as a two way mechanical communication system that involves little or no time delay between a mechanical action that gets performed by a user and a reciprocal mechanical reaction that results from the issued operational command. This approach allows a user to engage in and choose from an array of bristle arrangements all without having to stop in the middle of the application process to perform any additional adjustments. It is believed that discretionary changes made by a user to the relative positioning of the bristles within the brush section (while the makeup is being applied) increases the likelihood of the lashes to arrange themselves in between the bristles for maximum make up coating. This is in stark contrast with a fixed brush arrangement where it is believed that during the initial stroking of the brush to the lashes, the lashes tend to glide across the surface of the bristles, getting coated by the fluid located on the bristle""s top edge.
The effect of an xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d approach is twofold. First, by giving the bristle""s of the brush the capability to be altered in xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94during the actual application of the makeup to the lashes, allows changes in combing or stroking patterns to be immediate and direct resulting in no delays during application. This is especially convenient since most mascara formulas today dry quickly once they get exposed to air. Second, the amount or level of xe2x80x9cmechanical adjustmentxe2x80x9d that occurs either among the bristles of the brush, or to the degree that the brush section rotates is directly controlled by the user.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.